Strike a Turnabout!
by Silvia Lightining
Summary: Three lawyers and a spirit medium walk into a bowling alley. See what happens when this group of attorneys (And a spirit medium!) throw a couple games against each other! (Occurs between second and third Phoenix Wright games) This is not meant to be taken seriously. It was for my fun to write and hopefully your fun to read. :)


**Surprise! I came up with this idea a little while ago (during a period of writer's block with another story, Out of Capture) and thought, "Wow! Why hasn't anybody done this before!?" Then I saw the lack of crossovers with Franklin and Bash and thought, "Geez… Somebody needs to do something about that". In case you don't know what either Franklin and Bash is or Phoenix Wright is, I'll give them a short (hopefully informative) summary (If you want to know what any of these guys look like you could google a picture of them if you wanted too.)**

**Franklin and Bash is a TV comedy series owned by TNT (Just to be clear, I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW) about two lifelong friends/lawyers (Jared Franklin and Peter Bash) who get hired by a large firm after winning a high-profile case. At this moment I can say that they've called a parrot to the stand (and, of course, won), used 'magic' in court, and even dressed up in a mascot costume to win the case, along with tons of crazy things that you would never get away with in a real court. **

**You could say the same thing about Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. The game is by Capcom (NOT ME, SO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED) and centers on rookie defense lawyer, Phoenix Wright. This story takes place between the second and third game… Phoenix Wright travels around the game with his assistant, Maya Fey, who is also a spirit medium and the younger sister of his dead mentor. Throughout the game you play as him to solve murder cases and get your client declared 'NOT GUILTY'. The game is a Japanese anime game (oh the good Japanese…) that has punny names, absurd cases and even absurder (I don't think that's a word…whatever) characters.**

**How could you resist throwing these two together!? Someone had to, dang it. And while I'm on a writer's block (Sorry 'bout that) I wrote this little thing up. I hope you guys like this. This is not really meant to be taken seriously, so please don't, like, tackle me if I got any details wrong. I'm gonna stop rambling now...**

* * *

**Strike a Turnabout!**

"Ha! Another strike!" The shorter lawyer who stood at the front of the lane turned around and pointed to his partner. "You owe me a buck!" He cheered. His lifetime friend frowned. "What? Come on man!" The other man shouted over the sound of other bowling balls hitting the pins. "You cheated!" He complained. The shorter of the two shook his head and smirked. "Whatever Peter. How about this? Get a strike this next turn and I'll give you five dollars." He bet.

Peter perked up at this. He shot out of his seat and walked over to the ball return without hesitation. "Watch me win my money back, Jared." He told his friend. His lawyer buddy sat down in a chair and rested his hands behind his head. "But you forgot that they call me the King Pin." "Really? Who calls you that?" Peter asked over his shoulder. "I do." Jared sharply responded. Peter shook his head and looked down at the balls on the ball return. "I wouldn't be so sure, champ…" He said as a plan formed in his head.

Jared tilted his head up to face the ceiling and shook his head. "There's no way that you could-" His sentence was interrupted by the loud sound of two bowling balls hitting the lane. "Wh-!" He looked back at the lane in time to see a blue ball hit the left side of the pin setup and a red ball hit the right side of the setup. When Jared's best friend turned around he wore a huge grin on his face. That wasn't the only thing he was wearing through.

"Why are you wearing those sunglasses Peter, we're bowling!" Jared exclaimed. Peter shrugged. "I thought that they'd make me look cooler when I won my money back." He casually said. His best friend glared. "But you cheated!" He accused. Peter stood in front of his friend and casually adjusted his tie. "Show me the rulebook, Mr. Franklin." He said, breaking out his lawyer voice. "Is it written in there that a bowler is not allowed to throw two balls simultaneously down a lane?" He asked.

Jared stood up and reached into his back pocket. "…Fine." He replied as he took a five dollar bill out of his wallet and gave it to his best friend. If their positions were switched Jared probably would have done the exact same thing. Peter took the money and held it up to the light. "…Seems legit" He said as he opened his own wallet and placed it inside. "Pleasure doing business with you, ." Jared smirked at his friend and held out his hand. "Likewise, Mr. Bash." He responded.

Peter took his hand, but yanked it back when he made contact. "Eww! Why is it we-!" His eyes landed on his shorter friend. "You." He simply said with narrowed eyes as he wiped his wet hand on his pant leg. Jared decided not to say anything, but couldn't help snickering, as he watched his partner fume. "You're literally a little-" Peter's insult was cut short by lights on the alley next to theirs turning on. Somebody just bought the lane beside theirs.

Jared looked at the front counter for the buyer and frowned. "…That really stands out." He stated. Peter turned towards the counter and nodded. "It sure does…" Standing at the counter was a tall man wearing a royal blue suit. His back was turned to them, so the lawyers couldn't tell much about the man. He had incredibly spiky hair though. They both wondered how much hair gel that took. Beside him was a young girl who was hopping up and down excitedly. She had long black hair and some of it was tucked up into a top knot, or whatever that weird hairdo was called. Then there were the clothes she was wearing. She didn't seem to be from around here at all.

"Hey Peter. Why don't you take those five bucks you won and go get us a couple fries or something?" Jared suggested. Peter frowned. "Why do I have to go? It's your money." He pointed out. Jared shook his head. "No, my friend. It's YOUR money now. Go get us something from the snack bar." "Oh yeah? Why don't you-" Their argument was interrupted by a new voice. "Hey!" She cheerfully said. The two stopped their quarrel and turned to face this new voice. Standing in front of them both was the girl from the front desk. Tucked under one arm was a manila folder. Her other hand was outstretched.

The girl grinned. "Hey bowling buddies!" She said. The two lawyers shared a look before they both reached for her hand. Peter bumped Jared into the nearby seat and shook the girl's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. My name's Peter Bash." He introduced. From his seat Jared shook his head. "And I'm Jared Franklin." He dryly said. The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you guys! I'm Maya Fey!" Maya put the folder down in the seat on her side of the lanes and looked around. "Now I need a bowling ball…" She said to herself as she began looking around.

The two lawyers frowned and turned their heads to face one another. Fey? As in Mia Fey, the famous lawyer? **(Yeah… For some reason they both don't know that she's dead. For entertainment reasons though.) **Maybe this girl was a younger relative? The thought crossed both lawyers' minds and Peter was immediately at her side. "Let me help you find one, Maya." He said as he led her to the ball rack. Jared shook his head at his partner's antics. (Impressing Mia Fey's little sister isn't going to get you a date, Peter… Though it's not a bad plan…) He thought to himself as he saw Peter put a bowling ball into the girl's hands. Maya was easily dragged down to the floor.

He smiled and stood to his feet. Jared looked over at Maya's side of the lanes and his eyes landed on the file. "Huh? What's this?" He wondered. Jared eyed the two, still trying to find an appropriate bowling ball, and looked back at the folder. "It couldn't hurt to peak." He told himself as he opened the file and took a look. He frowned as he read over the information. (What the heck? This… This is about a murder trial! What would a girl like Maya…?) He trailed off his own thought. Mia Fey was known to be serious about her work. Well…not as lax as Peter and Jared, more like.

Jared hadn't seen Mia walk in, hardly anybody would miss that. So what was her little sister doing lugging around a murder file? Jared quickly read more and gathered all the case's facts in his head. He didn't usually work murder cases, but from what he'd read it seemed like a losing case. The suspect's fingerprints were found on the murder weapon and their DNA was found on the rope that bounded the victim's wrists and ankles to the chair. Not to mention the blood stained towel found in the suspect's car. The blood was a 100% match to the victim's too. The fact that a witness had seen and was going to testify about their constant arguments practically sealed the verdict.

Guilty.

"Wh-! What are you doing!?" A new voice asked. Jared looked up and saw that man that had come with Maya. (Busted.) Jared dreadfully thought. The man was much taller than Jared had thought. He stood over the smaller lawyer with his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed. This guy was intimidating. "Hey Nick!" Maya shouted. The spiky haired man looked over his shoulder. "Hey Maya." He said back. Maya walked over and frowned at the scene in front of her. "Stop bullying him, Nick!" She shouted, and then slapped the taller man's arm.

"H-Hey!" His voice cracked. "He was looking through out file!" The blue suited man whined. Jared smiled. (Maya's more intimidating than this guy.) Just then Peter walked over, carrying Maya's bowling ball, and put it onto the ball return. He looked up when he saw the three of them crowded around each other. "Why are you looking through our stuff?" The spiky haired man asked as he swiped the file away from Jared's hands. Jared smiled. "I-Uh… I'm not sure-" Something caught his eye. That thing that shined light into his eyes a second ago.

"Hey!" Jared suddenly said. "Is that an attorney's badge?" He asked the man. The blue suited man took a step back in shock. "Wh-! How did you know that it's an attorney's badge?" He asked, astounded that somebody actually recognized his badge. Someone tapped the attorney's shoulder. Phoenix turned around as came face to face with another man who he didn't know. He was holding something up too… Phoenix Wright gasped. "Is that a-!?" He began to ask. The taller of the two suited men nodded and put the badge back into his pocket. "Yep. Me and my pal Jared are lawyers too." This other lawyer told Phoenix.

Phoenix gave the man a puzzled look. Maya suddenly laughed, drawling everyone's attention to her. "I had no idea! That's so neat! We're all lawyers!" She laughed. Phoenix sighed. (Correction. I'm the lawyer and you're the sprit medium… And apparently those two others guys are lawyers too…? That is strange though.) Phoenix thought to himself.

"Let's bowl!" Jared said as he walked back over to his side of the lanes. Peter grinned. "Loser buys drinks?" He asked. Phoenix looked at Maya, who stood beside him, and shook his head. What would Mia say if he got her sister drinking before she was even twenty-one? Peter caught on to what he meant and frowned. "Alright… How about loser buys-" "Burgers!" Maya suddenly shouted, clasping her hands in front of herself. The two lawyer friends looked at each other, shrugged, and nodded. "Sure. Why not?" Jared pressed the 'ok' button on the screen and the lanes started up. "Let's get rolling!"

* * *

Somehow Maya was beating them all. Phoenix was in dead last and the lawyer friends were in a close second and third. During their games they talked a little. Apparently Phoenix Wright was a pretty famous lawyer, though Jared and Peter had never heard of him. Apparently Jared Franklin and Peter Bash were famous in the courtroom too. Not for their objections, but for their wild antics in the courtroom. From some of their stories Phoenix would have expected them to have been held in contempt of court, but they always seemed to get away with their wild antics and win.

"Speaking of winning." Jared said as his bowling ball rolled down the lane. It hit the pocket and knocked down all the pins. "Yes!" He pumped his fists into the air. "I'm in the lead, baby!" He grinned as he walked back to his chair. Jared high-five Peter as he passed him. Peter stood up and walked to the ball return. While Peter was picking a ball Jared's eyes landed on that manila folder again. That thing was bugging him, big time. He had to ask about it. "Hey Phoenix?" Jared asked.

The blue suited lawyer looked up from the contents of the open folder. The extremely focused face that he had didn't leave. "Yeah?" He asked. Jared pointed to the folder. "I read that folder. You're practically screwed, you know?" He informed the fellow lawyer. Phoenix shook his head and shut the folder. "But my client is innocent." Wright defended. Jared frowned. "You sound so sure, but... What if your client's lying?" He pressed. Phoenix put a hand into his pocket and shook his head.

"I don't think my client's lying, Jared. I have faith that he's telling the truth." (And a magic Magatama that can tell me if he's lying or not.) Phoenix added in his head. Jared shrugged and turned his attention back to Peter missing his spare shot. Maya nudged Phoenix's arm and the lawyer looked up from the folder. "It's your turn, Nick." She said. Phoenix nodded and put the folder down. He grabbed a random bowling ball and stood on the lane. He started his approach and swung his arm back. He then released the ball and watched it roll down the lane.

It hit the front pin head on and sent the other pins flying. When they calmed down there were two pins still standing. Phoenix sighed. (Why is it always me…?) He sulked. Maya grinned and pumped her fists into the air. "Don't worry Nick! The seven-ten split's not impossible!" **(The 7-10 split is when the two farthest pins on the back row are still standing) **She cheered him on. Peter and Jared shared a look and grinned. They were so going to win free burgers.

* * *

"These burgers are delicious!" Maya happily said as she took another juicy bite. Peter nodded. "I second that. They're better than I remember." He added. Jared rolled his eyes, but still nodded. "They are good…especially when they're free." Phoenix sighed and looked down at his burger sadly. (How come whenever Maya's around my wallet gets lighter?) He wondered to himself. Maya laughed and patted Phoenix's shoulder. "Don't worry Nick! I'll pay you back!" Phoenix shot her a doubtful look. (Yeah? You and what job?) He snapped in his mind.

"It's been fun you guys, but we've gotta go." Jared announced as he stood up. The other three stood up too. "We've actually got a case to work on right now." Phoenix informed the two. "Maya said that we should go bowling to clear out heads." He looked down at Maya and smirked. "And I think that it helped somehow…" Maya grinned. "Really?!" She asked. Phoenix nodded. "Yes. We didn't even have to call your sister this time." He said.

The spiky haired lawyer turned to the two more normal looking lawyers and held out his hand. "It's been nice meeting you, Jared Franklin and Peter Bash." He said. (Though, sadly, not nice for my wallet…) Jared and Peter each took his hand and shook it. "Maybe we'll run into each other again." Peter said, eyeing Maya. The girl clasped her hands in front of herself and nodded. "That'd be so cool!" She said. Jared smiled and crossed his arms. "Alright Peter. Let's get going." Jared said as he grabbed his friend's sleeve and dragged him away.

"Bye Maya! Bye Phoenix! Say 'Hi' to your sister for me!" Peter shouted as his friend dragged him out the front doors. Maya and Phoenix looked at each other. "They're kinda weird." Maya said with her usual cheery voice. Phoenix nodded. "Yeah…" (I wonder if we WILL ever see them again…) The spiky haired lawyer looked down at the folder in his hands and grinned. "Bowling did somehow help, Maya." He said. "I think I know who framed Rodger Rabbit!" Maya grinned. "Let's go then! We've gotta tell R2 the good news!" Maya said as she dragged Phoenix out the front doors by the sleeve of his overcoat.

* * *

**THE END…?**

i


End file.
